


I Have Never

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: I have Never series [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene Alex and their friends play a game of I have never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never

**Author's Note:**

> This based on episode of army wives when the 4 women and 1 man played the game at the bar. I don’t own ashes to ashes or life on mars. This is just for fun, this story is very a/u. Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie, Chris/Shaz and Ray/Maya. Just to let everyone know this is going to be set in 2010. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. This does have smut in it and lots of it.

I have never  
Gene Alex and their friends play a game of I have never. This based on episode of army wives when the 4 women and 1 man played the game at the bar. I don’t own ashes to ashes or life on mars. This is just for fun, this story is very a/u. Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie, Chris/Shaz and Ray/Maya. Just to let everyone know this is going to be set in 2010. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. This does have smut in it and lots of it.  
This was beta emmylou1983 you rock  
Alex, Gene and their friends play a game of I have never at Luigis. Set in 2010 Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie, Chris/Shaz and Ray/Maya  
All was quiet at Luigi's, for once, as most of CID was at another bar or club. One table that had a lot of life to it sat four couples who looked to be deep conversation. “  
Anyone what to play a game?” asked Maya as she looked at all her friends/co-workers.  
“What kind of game?” asked Annie?  
“Something dirty?” asked Chris with a smile which earned a what the fuck look from everyone at the table.  
“No you dirty minded fool this is an adult game in a way it is called I have never and the rules are we each tell something that we have never done and if you have done what was said you take a drink” Stated Maya.  
“Well then let’s get started” said Alex as she looked at everyone.  
“Ok I will go first I have never had sex in the backseat of a car.” said Maya with a smile as she looked at Ray.  
Everyone looked as both Gene and Alex took a drink.  
“Oh looks like our two Hunts have been very bad in the back of the Quattro.” Said Sam who made everyone laughs,  
“So what me and Gene are both adults and married, it is very normal for married couples to want to spice up their sex lives” said Alex.  
“Bolly what did I tell you about using your posh words “?  
“Not to do it in front you Gene” said Alex wiggling her fingers to make her point.  
“What did I just said about your fingers” said Gene.  
“Can we please get back to game as it is my turn now I have never got sick on Maya or any one of my dates” said Ray.  
Chris gave Ray a I hate you look as he took a drink.  
“I have never had read the Harry Potter books sorry Shaz they are just to long the movies are better” said Chris.  
“That is best you can come up with everyone looked as Shaz and Alex who read the books to molly took a drink.  
“ My turn I have never had sex with more then two people in my life the first being a guy I dated as a teenager and Chris” said Shaz. Everyone at the table took drink to that one.  
“I have never watched an adult movie with Sam but I want to.” said Annie with a blush. All men and Alex and Maya took drink.  
“I have never gotten drunk and broke someone’s window, not that I have not wanted to” said Sam.  
“Oh that was one time and it was my own window thank you very much” said Gene as he was the only one at the table to drink.  
“I have never had sex on the kitchen table, the counter tops yes but the table no” said Alex with a sexy smile at Gene. Nobody at the table took a drink which shocked them.  
“Well then since Molly and Gene Junior are at me mum’s house this weekend we are going to have to do something about that.”  
“Hey too much info over here” cried everyone.  
“Then stop listening my turn now, I have never gone into a dream world and made everyone at this table to be in two different times and act some what different” stated Gene as both Alex and Sam smile at everyone and took a drink.  
“I think we have been getting going Luigi looks like he wants us to leave.”  
Everyone left to go home the wheels in their heads turned. As Ray and Maya drove home he pulled off on to a dead end road.  
“Why are we stopping” she asked “well since you and I have never had sex in the car and am very randy let’s do it.”  
“Ok” they both got into the back seat and torn each other clothes off. Maya climbed on top of him and sank herself on his penis. Both of them were sitting up and they started to thrust within each other, him thrusting up and her thrusting down.  
“Oh fuck, it has been too long since I have been on top!” moaned Maya  
“I know. I love you being top so I can watch your tits bounce up and down.” Moaned Ray  
“Do you want to suck them?” she inquired.  
“Yes, I do.” He told her. She leaned forward so he could suck her tits. He sucked both nipples until they were hard. He grabbed her hips and thrust so hard that he made her cum. As her cum hit his cock, her inner walls tightened around him and made him cum hard, which made the last of her orgasm and the rest of his very pleasurable for them both. Later after they where both rested Ray drove home both with smiles on there faces.  
When Chris and Shaz got home she went into their room and got out Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone  
“Here you go you can start by reading the first one and when you’re done we can talk about it” she stated.  
“Ah Shaz” moaned Chris.  
At home Sam and Annie both where getting ready for bed  
“So what you said tonight do you really want to watch one with me?” asked Sam.  
“Yes I do” said Annie  
“Ok how about now “  
“Sure”  
Sam went and got one of his movies out and put in the DVD player and got into bed as the movie play both of them got more into each other than the movie. They look into each other eyes and kissed Sam got on top of her where his hands began to wander over her body.  
As his fingers touched her skin, he heard soft moans of desire coming from the back of her throat. His lips left hers only to begin kissing her delicate neck.  
“Oh Sam.” moaned Annie.  
“I love you.” whispered Sam as he began kissing down her neck. Annie gasped as his mouth found one of her breasts and his left hand found the other. Meanwhile, his right hand was moving down her body toward her center, which was getting wetter by the second.  
“Sam!” she cried as she felt his finger brush against her clit.  
“Do you like it when I do that Annie?” asked Sam.  
“Oh my god yes” Moaned Annie Slowly he began to tease her clit while he switched from one breast to the other. Sam began to move against his finger. She moaned as he slid first one finger then a second one inside her.  
Annie was so turned on that all it took was a few thrusts from his fingers as she was crying out as she came around them she sighed as he moved over her and positioned himself between her legs. As he slid his hard length into her both gasped at the sensation. Sam was fighting hard not to begin thrusting hard and fast as he felt her hot, tight sheath enveloping his penis.  
“Holy fuck.” moaned Sam.  
“Ohhhhhh.” Gasped Annie” They remained still for a minute, enjoying their union as one. Annie rocked her hips into his causing him to groan. Slowly and gently they began to move. Sam kissed her as their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other.  
“Yes. Please. More” gasped Annie.  
“As you wish.” said Sam. He began moving a bit faster and harder. Angling his hips in a different way so that as he entered her, he brushed her clit finally Annie had had enough.  
She used her body weight to roll them over. She was now on top and in control.  
“It’s time I take over.” she whispered seductively.  
“Then lead on.” he said with a smile. Annie began to rock her hips. Taking him in harder and deeper Sam moaned and took her breasts in his hands. Sam matched the rhythm she had set. Slowly the rhythm began to get faster.  
“That’s it Annie. Oh yes…don’t stop.” moaned Sam. “Oh Sam…I want to …feel you…come.” Whispered Annie  
Sam rolled them over, withdrew from her, only to move her to her hands and knees. Slowly he entered her once more. Annie cried out in ecstasy as he did. This time Sam began to move harder and faster. His wife wanted release and he was going to deliver.  
“Yes! Sam! My…oh yes... Make me…come. Please.” pleaded Annie.  
“As you wish.” he whispered into her ear. His right hand wrapped around her waist while his left hand found her clit. As he pumped faster and harder into her, he fingered her clit softly and slowly. He was driving her to the edge and he wasn’t far behind.  
“Come for me Annie. Let me feel you.” he whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe.  
“Oh god Sam Oh Sam!!!” cried Annie as she began to spasm around him.  
Sam could hold out no longer. A few seconds after her orgasm began, his did too.  
“Annie!” he yelled as he emptied deep inside her. The couple collapsed to the bed, sweating, panting and holding each other tightly. Sam pulls the blankets over them and they both feel asleep.  
All the way Alex kept on brushing her hand on Gene’s legs once they reached their house they pushed the door open and kissed.  
“You talking about wanting to do it on the table got me so hot that I could not want to get you so I could make that wish of your come true.” said Gene as he moved Alex over to the kitchen.  
Once they got to the table they undress very quickly. He pushed her down onto the table and leaned down and kissed her lips, forcing his tongue to dance with hers. She quickly spread her legs. Because of this action, Gene knew she was impatient and needing him so badly, but he decided to wait and torture her slowly. He moved his left hand between her legs and smoothly rubbed her while licking her throat. His two fingers that played with her clitoris drove wave after wave of pleasure through-out her body.  
Alex threw her head back and began to moan loudly. She held Gene tightly as she tried to wrap her legs around him. Gene, knowing she was in his grasp, plunged his two fingers inside her soaked pussy, which broke her hold on him as she threw herself back now screaming with joy.  
“Yes, oh god, yes!” she yelled, unable to contain the orgasm he was giving her, Gene seen her grasping the table as he pumped his fingers in rhythm with her pants.  
“You like that, don’t you?” He asked seductively, but Alex was unable to answer.  
The feeling she had was just too overwhelming. Just to be a tease, he pulled his hand away from her thighs.  
“No,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”  
But Gene was far from over. He knelt on the floor in front of her very soaked pussy and blew gently. Alex felt his breath and smiled, realizing what he was planning. She placed her hands upon his head and began to push him in, but he refused to move. 

“Oh, please don’t tease,” she begged. Gene felt he had teased her long enough. He plunged his head deep within her thighs. Alex yelped when she felt his tongue crawl inside her Gene moved his tongue in and out, licking every drop that escaped her as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pushing him deeper with every passing wave of pleasure.  
“Oh, oh, Gene!” she screamed out in sheer joy as she builds her climax.  
Gene couldn’t take it anymore. He moved from his place on the floor and pushed her legs to the side and meets her gaze. Alex pulled him close with her left arm and kissed him deeply while she used her right arm to position his penis at the edge of her opening. Gene slipped his penis between her slick wet walls causing Alex to moan within their kissing. She broke the kiss only to grasp some air while Gene pumped his hips slowly, building her pleasure back up. He continued to thrust his hips, this time faster, as Alex matched each pump with her short burst of moaning. Her body was heating up with both passion and pleasure as she clung to her love for dear life.  
“Gene, faster,” she screamed. “Faster, faster! Harder.”  
Gene pumped her as fast as humanly possible, pushing his feet off the floor to drive his cock deep inside of her.  
“G..Gene.” Alex could barely breathe now. She knew she was going to cum. She found the strength for one last thrust which was just long enough to push her over the edge.  
Alex screamed out in a loud roar as she burst cum all over Gene’s thighs. Gene felt her walls contract, pulling him in further, which caused him to explode inside of her with a manc force they both stayed, trying to calm from the intense pleasure they both felt. Finally Gene moved off her so she could get off the table. As they picked up their clothes Gene spoke  
“You do realize bolly that I’m not going to be able to look or eat at our table the same way again right.” Same here Gene same here” said Alex as they both went up to their room.  
The end


End file.
